


Dark Days

by Lexigent



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt any, any, dark days at the Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days

After the death of his mother, Laertes shuts himself up in his room and neither Ophelia nor Polonius can get him to come out.

"You've known him longer than I have," Ophelia says, so Hamlet knocks on his door and calls his name.

The cuts on Laertes' arm are red and angry, but Hamlet binds them as though they were gashes from fencing, then kisses Laertes silently, until the tears stop running between their faces.


End file.
